parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiro Hamada vs Yokai Round 2 (Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back) (Julian14bernardino's Style)
Here is the second lightsaber battle between Shifu Hoffman and Yokai in Julian Bernardino's Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope. Cast * Luke Skywalker - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Darth Vader - Yokai (Big Hero 6) * Announcer - Kent Brockman (The Simpsons) * James Kunn - Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) * and more Transcript *(Hiro steps into The Carbonite Chamber, and as lights turn on, American Idol theme plays as Kent Brockman appears) *Kent Brockman: Ladies and gentlemen, this is your lightsaber battle. *Hiro: Thank you, Kent Brockman. *(Hiro takes out his pistol gun and gets ready as Kent walks away. Hiro puts away his pistol gun and hears breathing) *Yokai: The force is with you, Hiro Hamada. But you are not a Jedi yet. *(Hiro walks over to Yokai) *Yokai: You're getting there. You're getting there though. *Hiro: This ends here and now. You'll see what happens when I defeat you. (brings and ignites his light blue lightsaber. Yokai takes out and ignites his red saber) *Yokai: Don't turn your back on anyone. Being doesn't mean you go looking for trouble. *(Hiro and Yokai's sabers swing and clash two times. They swing and clash one time and struggle. Yokai pushes Hiro to the floor. Hiro gets back and advances on Yokai) *Yokai: You've deliberately disobeyed me. What am I to do with you? I'm very disappointed in you. You could have been killed. *(Hiro roars as he and Yokai's sabers swing and clash three times and struggles. They swing and clash two times. They swing and clash one time and struggle. They swing and clash three times. Hiro dodges Yokai's saber, that hits an object. The sabers swing and clash one time and struggle) *Yokai: You have learned much, young one. *Hiro: You'll find I'm full of surprises. *(The warriors' sabers swing and clash four times and struggle until Hiro's saber flies, and deactivates, but lands on the ground) *Yokai: Is that a challenge? *(Yokai hits the ground and sends Hiro jumping out of the way and tumbling down the slope and jumps after him) *Yokai: Your destiny lies with me, Hamada. Shifu knew that it had to be true. *Hiro: No. *(Yokai swings his saber at Hiro, who falls in) *Yokai: All too easy. *(Yokai force pulls the switch, and as Hiro force jumps out, he hides) *Yokai: Perhaps you aren't as strong as Prince Hans has thought. (looks up and sees Hiro hiding) Impressive. (swings his saber at a tube to slice apart) Most impressive. *(Hiro hops down and puts the tube blowing smoke right at Yokai's face) *Yokai: (Professor Quirrell's voice from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (PS1)) Umph! *(Hiro force pulls and grabs and ignites his light blue saber. Hiro and Yokai's sabers swing and clash one time and struggle) *Yokai: Shifu Hoffman has taught you well. You have controlled your fear. *(The sabers swing and clash three times and struggle) *Yokai: Now... Release your anger. Only your hatred can destroy me. *(The sabers swing and clash four times. Hiro jumps over Yokai. The sabers swing and clash twelve times. Hiro kicks Yokai, who screams in Professor Quirrell's voice from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (PS1) when Quirrell dies from being defeated by Harry Potter. After Yokai's saber deactivates, Hiro walks onward, deactivates his saber, and jumps down, but walks along, and arrives at a small room) *Hiro: I know he's down here somewhere. I don't see him. Not anywhere in this room. But I hear him breathing too. *(Hiro walks around and steps quietly and carefully and hears breathing) *Hiro: Come out, Yokai! *(Hiro activates his light blue saber, and as Yokai comes out, he ignites his red saber. He force lifts an object and throws it at Hiro, who cuts it apart. Hiro and Yokai's saber swing and clash one time. They swing and clash two times and struggle. They swing and clash five times and struggle. Yokai force pulls an object toward Hiro, who gets hit, and as Yokai deactivates his saber and force throws objects at Hiro, who swings his saber wildly, an object breaks a glass window behind Hiro, who hangs onto a wall, but deactivates his saber, then falls out into thin air. Hiro looks down and blinks. As his body, he holds out a sign saying Help!, and falls. Yokai looks down and sees Hiro hanging on and climbing up and gasps) *Hiro: Goodness. Oh By Jove. I don't want my right hand for this day to stop now. *(As Hiro walks carefully alongside, he goes through a corridor, and as Yokai appears and activates his red saber, Hiro gasps and ignites his light blue saber. The sabers swing and clash four times and struggle. Yokai's saber swings and hits four walls. Hiro and Yokai's sabers swing and clash one time and struggle. They swing and clash three times. Yokai's saber hits a wall. Hiro and Yokai's sabers swing and clash one time and struggle. They hit a wall. Yokai kicks Hiro onto the ground) *Hiro: You are beaten. It is useless to resist. Don't let yourself get destroyed as Shifu Hoffman did. *Sideshow Bob: I'll be your friend if you let me smack your butt. *Hiro: I'll never join evil. Never! *(Hiro and Yokai's sabers swing and clash two times. Yokai's saber hits a wall. Hiro and Yokai's saber swing and clash one time. Yokai's saber hits another wall. Hiro and Yokai's sabers swing and clash one time. Hiro's saber hits Yokai's arm, which never comes off) *Yokai: (Professor Quirrell's voice from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (PS1)) Oof! (swings his saber and screams in Professor Quirrell's voice from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (PS1)) Aaaaghhh! *(Yokai's saber hits a wall. Hiro and Yokai's sabers swing and clash one time until Yokai's saber cuts Hiro's hand with lightsaber in it off as it deactivates. Hiro screams in George's voice with a loud 'Aaaahh!' from Weird Al's George of the Jungle song and holds his arm and lands on the ground with a loud bang and groaning with a loud 'Ooh!') Category:Julian Bernardino